


猫的命名

by Alas



Series: 硬汉侦探 AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABC之友的由来，预计要名留青史的人们以及其他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	猫的命名

猫的命名

“正如野猫们有垃圾场聚会，女巫们有十三魔女晚宴，同样有独来独往、行为乖张以及目无法纪名声的独立侦探们也有同样的习惯——”  
“冷静，读者。他们并不滥交也不光着身子跳舞。这些聪慧、正直——尽管并不以大多数人所认同的方式——的女人和男人们只是在一家咖啡馆里坐着交谈。” 公白飞从格朗泰尔手里抢下笔，在“ABC之友会议记录”的第一页下面补上如此的说明。格朗泰尔试图抢回来，公白飞扯住他裤子的背带再松手，格朗泰尔被弹得惨叫。  
排除掉所有恼人的干扰之后，公白飞继续写：“ABC，即是abominable bureaucracy and criminal的简称，代表独立侦探立志与之抗争的所有事物。”他很喜欢地端详自己清晰的笔迹，等墨水一干，就合上本子。  
“等会儿，就这样了？”热安叼着烟斗凑过来。若李也放下镜子，不再摆弄他的小胡子了。安灼拉接过本子抱在胸口，满脸警觉：“会议记录不需要题诗，也不需要插图。尤其不需要插图。”他瞪着格朗泰尔补上一句。  
“当然不需要，亲爱的。”热安把烟斗端在手里，“可是你不觉得该把我们描述一下吗？等这份记录被考古学家挖出来的时候我们还在一起。”  
“天哪，热安。”巴阿雷在靠窗的椅子上大声呻吟。马普尔小姐在他大腿上汪了一声以表支持。  
“听起来不错。”古费拉克说，他用食指捅捅公白飞的腰，“听起来不错。”  
这个预计要留名后世的组织中还有两位至关重要的成员没有在场，他们分别叫做弗以伊和博须埃，所以这些青年们的争论暂时还不能结案。不过，借此机会把他们逐个介绍给读者也是无伤大雅。  
第一个是ABC之友有实无名的领袖，安灼拉。他是科班出身的大学生，和当银行家的爹闹翻以后才得以从古典文学跳到法律。毕业以后他本应该奔着检察官努力，可是就像他毫不犹豫地跳进法学院一样，他也毫不犹豫地跳进独立侦探。“就像跳河！”目睹两次重大事件的古费拉克如此总结，“你等着瞧他谈起恋爱吧！”  
在安灼拉身边总有个不那么锐利的朋友，就是公白飞。如果说安灼拉像刺刀，他就是甩棍——每一句话都踏踏实实地击中要害，并且震撼到骨子里。自从记事开始他们总是在一块儿（还有一个古费拉克，决不能忘了他），直到一个去了法学院一个去了生物学院。对于朋友们的疑问，公白飞回答：“正义是为不能发声者呐喊，为无力抵抗者抵抗。既然安灼拉要当检察官，那么我就来当独立侦探吧。”（可见人类对未来的预测多么不准确！）  
“为什么不是法医？”  
公白飞脸色变绿了一点，他小心地斟酌词语：“那可真是……太吓人了。”  
上文提到的古费拉克，祖上是法国的小贵族，在南方乡下有块盛产李子的田产。一战之前他父亲把能卖钱的东西都输在轮盘赌上，除了名字里的“德”什么也没剩下。他趁着大战时的流亡潮，带着妻子跑来法国。古费拉克生在纽约，在布鲁克林把“德”也给丢了。被父母花了大力气塞进曼哈顿的中学，古费拉克在一场课后群架中认识了安灼拉和公白飞，他们三个立刻成了从曼哈顿到布鲁克林最惹不起的男孩帮：文雅有礼、目标明确、悍不畏死，还有公白飞作“律师”。私立中学的花销累死了他的父亲，把他刚强的母亲也早早累得多病。可他们坚持让古费拉克继续留在曼哈顿——毕竟，他的名字里有个“德”。念完高中以后，安灼拉和公白飞去了同一所大学，古费拉克借口付不起大学的学费，径自跳进纽约城这个大泥坑。他做过各种工作，从记者到豪华酒店的迎宾男孩。两个大学里的朋友经常收到他热情四溢的信，结尾照常是一句“这差事太没劲，我受不了啦”。终于有一天，古费拉克来信说他当了独立侦探，末尾附上办公室的详细地址。公白飞沉思着折起信纸，对安灼拉说：“看来他打算安定下来了。”安灼拉觉得，这是一切的开始。  
他是对的，只不过当时安灼拉没有想到“一切”可以这么——  
挤。  
在三个朋友各自挂牌营业之后，纽约各个角落里那些了不得的人一个个出现在他们的生活里。凭着某种神秘的宇宙法则，这些人都是独立侦探，也都被他们自豪地称为朋友。  
热安，让•勃鲁维尔，上帝保佑他，这个比公白飞脾气还好的家伙。他从芝加哥退休后才来纽约。热安在芝加哥的时候，一边在二手书店打工一边读函授大学的古典文学学士学位，后来抢了个银行。“印刷厂的经理把工人的养老金克扣下来存进自己的户头，我只抢了这一个账户。”热安羞涩地纠正朋友们的惊叹。他把钱分发给原本的主人以后一路逃到纽约城，做起侦探。  
弗以伊，工人区长大的孤儿，刻钢板的工人，也画法庭上的庭审速写，报社实在倒不开手的时候甚至能写写短讯。西班牙打仗的时候，弗以伊琢磨着爬上货船偷渡过去，结果还没起锚就被厨子像拎小猫仔一样拎着脖子扔下船。打日本人的时候他长大了点，可是征兵处的又嫌他太瘦。弗以伊全部积蓄都不够离开美国，心里想着全世界。他做过的工作比古费拉克还多，总的来说只有一件：为正义而战。  
巴阿雷，不情不愿的法学院毕业生，来自盛产肌肉扎实的小牛和姑娘小伙的大农田。在城里，巴阿雷抱怨没有牛；在老家，巴阿雷抱怨没有枪击案。他的父母是小农场主，懂得不多，唯有能吃的动植物以及明辨是非。巴阿雷每每为他们的健康和智慧祝酒。对了，他有只小猎犬，名叫马普尔小姐，她是白底子背上有黑点的小狗。“这样的花色表示狗聪明。”巴阿雷十分内行地炫耀。  
若李和博须埃，邦妮和克莱德。若李从加利福尼亚来，和那边的天气一样快活、兴致高。他显然有一个医学学位，虽然没人见过证书。还有一个笃信神秘宗教的姥姥，他床头总挂着捕梦网。博须埃十来岁的时候去阿拉斯加淘金，赔光了父母的遗产，他花掉最后一毛钱的时候耸耸肩说：“正是我的运气。”这句话从此便成了他最喜欢的座右铭。两手空空、二十出头的博须埃捡到一张被踩烂的杂志，看见封面上帝国大厦的夜景，他说：“这可挺美。”于是博须埃收拾起换洗衣服，来了纽约，在这里遇见若李然后——就这么说吧，他们俩咔嚓一声严丝合缝地嵌在一起，谁也离不开谁。正是他们的运气。  
缪尚是个小酒馆，小得出奇，禁酒那些年一个前俄罗斯公爵或者大公办起来买私酒的。忘了是谁先发现它，总之现在上文提到的青年们时常在缪尚聚会，聊聊自己做对的事情和做错的事情。现在的老板是一个叫米西什塔的美人，她有俄罗斯血统、法国血统，就是说：俄罗斯的茨冈和法国的吉普赛。她偶尔也会在地下室用洗衣服的大木盆蒸馏土豆皮烧酒。  
这些人，就是公白飞要写在本子上的ABC之友——不，安灼拉皱起眉头，少了一个。少了格朗泰尔。  
格朗泰尔，打过仗。世界大战最末两年他在欧洲。“我开飞机，飞机掉下来，我不开飞机了。”格朗泰尔把两年的欧战浓缩进一句话，然后做着怪相抱怨美国啤酒难喝。是若李和博须埃把他带到缪尚。是安灼拉第一个认识他——这是格朗泰尔没讲过、安灼拉不会讲的故事之一。  
安灼拉甩甩头，把早几年的尴尬事扔到一边。他在本子的扉页添上“格朗泰尔”。如果他们的组织不得不被无关人等记住，格朗泰尔必须是其中一员。安灼拉带着几分快意看着墨迹未干的九个名字，它们是：安灼拉、公白飞、古费拉克、勃鲁维尔（热安）、弗以伊、巴阿雷、若李、博须埃、格朗泰尔。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 本文由一位不愿透露姓名的消息来源进行beta


End file.
